


Cassandra's Revenge (Alternative Ending)

by Tlover



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Happy Birthday Varian, Varian is an angel, Varian is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlover/pseuds/Tlover
Summary: So I had this idea like what if Cassandra learned who Zhan Tiri was after she came out of her prison. And she wanted to make amends with Rapunzel, but was afraid to ask to come back. Varian believes she should have a second chance. I also got Quirin involved in this where he does come for Varian as well. We got some emotional angst right here!!
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Quirin & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Cassandra's Revenge (Alternative Ending)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, happy birthday to the TangledBoi and hope u guys enjoy!

“Finally. I am released from my prison,” the evil little girl said with a sinister like smile.

“Wha-what do you mean?” Cassandra asked, concerned that her little “friend” was about to do something awful.

The little girl looked at Cassandra with a Cheshire cat smile, “Oh Cassandra. Stupid, naïve Cassandra.”

“Hey!” Offended, Cass grabbed the little girl by her shoulders. Flashes of the legendary Zhan Tiri flashed before her eyes. Cass stared at the little demon in horror. What danger had she just brought into this world?

“Well, I guess if the secret’s out then. There’s no more need for you.”

“No! You’re not going to get away with this. I’m…I’m going to tell Rapunzel.” Cassandra started walking away.

“Pffft. After the trouble you caused. I doubt she’d let you near her kingdom. I mean look at them over there.”

Cassandra looked from behind the tower. She saw everyone standing together laughing. Rapunzel rubbed dirt off Eugene’s face. Lance still had Varian cuddled up in his arms.

“Beware Cassandra; an eclipse is coming,” warned Zhan Tiri.

“An eclipse?” Cassandra turned to face Zhan Tiri, but the demon had already escaped. Could it be too late? What if Rapunzel didn’t let her back to the kingdom. Rapunzel will forgive her sure, but what about the others. She’s going to choose her kingdom’s safety over her friendship.

Quirin and Edmund had finally reached the tower, or what was left of the tower anyway. Quirin is riding behind Edmund on his horse, Domino. Quirin spotted Lance, Rapunzel, Eugene, and the girls, and just next to Lance was Varian safe and alive. Quirin smiled with relief as they finally came to a stop.

“Varian!”

Varian heard the sound of his dad’s voice, “No way. Did you guys tell my dad?”

“No.” Rapunzel answered, “I’m pretty sure after the loud noise from the fight scared him, especially with you being gone.”

“Probably my dad,” Eugene cuts in, “You know how he is about speaking stuff out loud.”

Varian shook it off. His dad jumped off the horse and ran to him. He hugged him so hard. Varian winced. His stomach still hurt from when he was hit by the rocks by Cassandra, “Dad…pain…miss you too…but…pain.” Quirin let him go.

“Oh, sorry.” He stroked his cheek, “I’m just glad you’re alright.” Varian tilted his head to feel his father’s hand. He felt safe. He felt comfort and warmth. Varian then looked at the trees. A shadowy figure was standing there. Cassandra. Varian saw her, but it wasn’t anger. No, it was guilt. Yes that look felt familiar. It was the same feeling he felt when he attacked the kingdom. Guilt and fear. Varian shifted his eyes to the ground, thinking about how Rapunzel never gave up on him. Rapunzel didn’t give up on Varian, and Varian shouldn’t give up on Cassandra.

Cassandra turned around. She knew she didn’t feel welcome. She had no idea how to fix the mess she had made.

“Cassandra wait!” Varian shouted. Rapunzel, Quirin, and everyone else looked at him in shock. Cassandra kidnapped him and drugged him. Out of all of them, Varian is the one wanting her to stay? Varian ran from his dad’s arms and followed Cassandra into the forest.

Cassandra ran as far as she could. She was too afraid to face him. She was so focused on running away she almost didn’t see the edge of the cliff where she would have fallen. She had nowhere to run.

Varian caught up to her, “Cassandra please.”

“Go away. Why don’t you just give up on me. I mean I… I kidnapped you. I drugged you and forced you to give me knowledge of the opal’s power. I attacked you and suspended you thousands of feet above the ground. I released Zhan Tiri…” Cass broke down crying. She let a demon manipulate her. Tricking her to fight Rapunzel just to help herself escape.

Varian decided right now the most important thing to do is to show Cassandra that they will forgive her and accept her if she’s willing to, “Cassandra. I made mistakes too. I attacked the kingdom too. I attacked Rapunzel too.” Cassandra was still crying.

Varian continued, “Look I kidnapped the Queen. I drugged everyone in the castle with cookies! I overthrew the kingdom while you, Rapunzel, and the others were gone on your journey.” Cassandra made eye contact with Varian. Tears still streaming down her face.

“And yet,” Rapunzel, Quirin and the others caught up to them, “And yet Rapunzel still forgave me, because I was finally willing to do the right thing.”

“Varian be careful,” Eugene cautioned.

“No,” Varian said to him, “I made the same mistakes too. I betrayed everyone else too and I was still given another chance. She should too.”

Varian smiled. He held out his hand. Cassandra looked up at him. His face and clothes were covered with ash and dirt from the fall and the fight. His goggles were scratched up and partially broken. His hair was all messy. He had his other hand holding his stomach, mostly due to the pain the rocks had caused. The rocks she hurt him with. And yet, Varian was smiling. Cassandra held out her hand but hesitates. She turns her head away from Varian’s.

Varian took Cassandra’s hand instead.

Quirin, who was frowning, smiled as he watched his son being a forgiving and kind person to someone in need of a push. Especially if that someone captured him and used him for their own selfish desires. He’s never been prouder of Varian then he was now. Varian lead Cass to the group. He led her past them and they walked their way out of the forest. Varian held her hand the whole time, giving Cass comfort.

Eugene was still cautious, “Are we sure about letting her back to the kingdom,” Eugene asked Rapunzel.

Rapunzel reassured him, “If Varian believes in Cassandra. Then we should too.” Rapunzel and the others followed behind and left the forest.


End file.
